All in a Day's Work
by Shimata
Summary: In a suburb of Hachioji, Tokyo, Japan, what happens to Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku and Meiko as this family continue with their antics, from exploding soda cans to crushing giant pumpkins? Hilarity ensues. Based on the first 'Sunday' video. UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

All In a Day's Work

Summary: In a suburb of Hachioji, Tokyo, Japan, what happens to Rin, Len, Kaito, Miku and Meiko as this family continue with their antics? Hilarity ensues.

Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the Yamaha Corp and Crypton. I wish I did own it.

----------

Chapter 1 – Sweet Revenge

The pitter-pattering of steps can be heard in the household as twins, one male and female, running down the stairs and raced towards the kitchen. Barly six years old, the boy started doing what looked like a victory dance, while the other looked on.

"I'm first! You lost!" He said as his hands in the air, running around the dining room table. Placing both of her hands on her hips, she pouted.

"No fair, Len! You cheated! You took a shortcut!"

In response, Len stick his tongue out. "All fair's in love and war, Rin! That includes races!"

Right after he finished speaking, a growling sound echoed in the room, Looking at each other, Rin asked the question that both of them are thinking.

"What was that? Was that Kaa-san?"

Poking his head slightly out of the doorway, a brown-hiared woman was the other side of the living room, rustling though a newspaper titled 'Tokyo Shinbun' on the front page. Reporting his findings, Len shook his head.

"Nope, Kaa-san's too busy reading."

Pondering, Rin replied. "How about Auntie Miku?"

"She went out shopping."

"Otou-san?"

"He's sleeping, even though it's nearly noon."

"How about Santa Claus?"

A silence filled the room. After ten seconds, Len looked at his sister, perplexed.

"Santa Claus comes during the summer and brings buckets of ice cream for good kids everywhere with his flying eggplants. Everyone knows that."

Realizing her 'error', she nodded. "Oh yeah."

The growling noise started again and they looked at the source of the sound.

"It's our stomachs." Looking at the clock and the refrigerator, Rin chirped.

"Oh, it's time for a snack~" Hopping towards the fridge, and opening it, Len rummaged though the inside, hoping there was something good to eat.

'Tuna? No. Burnt leftover green onion omelet? Houston, we have a problem. Ice cream? Bingo.'

Grabbing the last two containers, he placed them on the table and gave one to Rin. Within five minutes, both gave a satisfied sigh after they ate the green, mint-flavored contents.

Burping, Len rubbed his stomach in delight. "Well, what are we going to do next?"

"Let's go outside. We can ask Kaa-san if we can play in front the house."

Nodding in agreement, he replied.

"Yeah, but we need to clean up first. Otherwise, Kaa-san will be angry with us." With that, Len started picking up the empty cups and walked towards the garbage can when one of them fell to the floor.

"Oops." Crouching down, he picked up the upside-down container, and froze in place.

"What's wrong?" Rin looked over her brother's shoulder and saw the reason for his behavior.

On the bottom, written in permanent marker, was:

"KAITO'S. DO NOT EAT."

They were horrified that they had eaten their father's ice cream. Not only that he's very, very, very fond of cold, creamy desert that it's close of being an obsession but they remembered the Ice Cream Incident a year ago. The memory is still fresh in their mind. They can never look at bananas the same way again, after what he did with the banana split.

At that moment…

"I got an idea. Get…" Rin whispered into her brother's ear, a plan to replace the ice cream they just ate is under work.

Smiling, Len grabbed what they needed, placed them on the table and worked, hoping that their father wouldn't notice the difference.

Nothing can go wrong, right?

--- 10 Minutes Later ---

(Kaito_View)

'A good sleep indeed.' The thought ran though his head as his blue hair was a rustled mess. Ignoring this, he changed his cloths and went out of the room, wearing a pair of jeans and a black sweater. Walking down the steps, the twins ran past him, grinning as soon as they saw him.

'What are those two up to?' The thought popped in his head as he walked towards the kitchen, slightly confused.

'No matter. It's time for ice cream~' He skipped, yes, _skipped_, to the refrigerator, and opened it with true bliss.

'Strawberry or mint? I ate strawberry, vanilla, rocky road, and custard ice-cream yesterday so that leaves…'

He reached towards the small container that had a leaf on the bottom right of the label.

'…mint-flavored ice cream.'

Whistling, he made his way towards the living room and sat across the table from his wife.

"So, what's in the news today?" He asked his wife.

Half-heartily, Meiko replied. "Well, those people found the KFC statue that was missing in the river that was cursing the Hanshin Tigers after 24 years."

"Is that right?" Not even listening, he opened the lid and smiled.

Dipping the wooden spoon into the green, mint flavored ice cream, he expected a sweet flavor that would take him to minty heaven, making him dance with the angels.

Instead, all he got was a fiery hell, pure enough to take him to the depths of Hades.

Eye's watering, he ran to the kitchen and turned on the faucet, trying to lap up as much water he can like a dog next to a toilet. His collar and sleeves now wet, he sighed in relief that the pain was over. Looking at the corner of his eye, he noticed something unusual in the trash can. On top laid an empty wasabi tube. Three possibilities popped in his mind.

1. Meiko cooked.

2. It expired.

3. The twins.

The first two were crossed off since the kitchen didn't looked like it was in a battlefield the night before and they went out shopping a week ago, which leave one possibility.

"LEN! RIN!"

--- Five Minutes Later ---

(Rin_View)

Two familiar yellow-hair covered heads were nodding in response of Kaito's lecture.

Can you guess who? Not that it matters anyway but as he drabbled on, Rin can only make out 'the right's of ice cream' and 'the Six Codes of Sweets' as she was nodding and her counterpart was trying to hold back his laughter. After this, she knew that her father was a few billion less of a government bailout, whatever that is.

"…and that's why you should NEVER, EVER, replace ice cream with wasabi. Do you understand?!" Slamming his hand on the table, both of them winced.

"Yes." They looked at their father, and looked like he was going to issue divine punishment. One of them 'Kaa-san's' cooking. When she cook, everything's good but when she's drunk, one could hear the screams of horror from the household as if they were screaming 'bloody murder'. Right before he spoke, the door opened and a familiar voice can be heard.

"I'm home~" Miku said as she made her way towards the living room, smiling, placing the plastic bag on the table.

"Look what I got~" She took out the items which were the containers of ice creams. Rin and Len squealed with delight and began taking one each, eating the artificially sweetened desert. However, still pouting, Kaito still sat firmly on the floor with his arms crossed. Miku bended over and waved another plastic bag in front of his face.

"Come on. Be happy, Oni-chan."

He continued to sulk.

"This is all your's~" Miku said with a sing-song tone as she placed it in front of her brother.

After seven seconds, curiosity finally got the best of him and peeked into what was inside.

Grinning from ear to ear, he placed the container on the table. It was an extra-large version of the ice cream. Enough to feed Kaito alone.

"Itadakimasu!" He said as he started eating the creamy contents with glee.

Both Miku and Meiko smiled from the sight of her brother/husband acting like a little kid.

On the other side of the room, the twins were practicing English while continuing eating their ice cream.

"**Roda rolla**?" Rin chirped as the wooden spoon was sticking out of her mouth.

"**Roda rolla**." Len wiped his mouth with his sleeve, which was now pink and sticky.

"**Roda rolla**!"

"**Roda rolla**!"

As of now, everything's all right… until the next day.

----------

Author's Note: Well, this turned out pretty well. This is based on a Vocaloid video whose title is unknown… to me at least. It's about 1 minute and 30 seconds long so I could only make it this long. Wished I made it longer. There's a sequel for it and I'm planning to do a chapter on that too. Stay tuned and read and review!

- Shimata


	2. Chapter 1 and Half

Chapter 1.5 : A Nighttime Lullaby

After a hectic day, the blonde twins were sitting on top of their beds, with Len and Rin wearing yellow and orange pajamas respectively. Throwing a pillow over her head, Rin threw the pillow that was lying right next to her.

"Take that!" She screamed as it was going to make contact with his face. Rolling on his back, he retaliated by snatching the cushion from mid-air and used it to hit her in the stomach. The same scene happened for the following ten minutes, when a familiar voice screamed from the other side of the door.

"Be quiet, you two! Go to sleep!" Kaito slammed the door open and proceeded to stretch their cheeks, Len's in one hand and Rin on the other. After ten seconds, wincing, both of the twins reluctantly crawled under their blankets. Just before he was going to turn off the lights, Len spoke.

"Daddy? Can you tell us a bedtime story before you go?"

Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at his son's request and sat in the middle of the gap between their beds. Rustling their blonde hair, he grinned.

"Sure." After inhaling and exhaling for a minute, he proceeded to sing. His voice reached every corner of the room and they were enthralled, as usual, by their father.

"The 1st miracle was that you were born…

The 2nd miracle was the time we spent together…

The 3rd miracle was your sincere heart, singing from the future…

The 4th… I don't need…"

He trailed off as he looked upon his children's smiling faces and quietly walked out of the room, turning off the light and slowly closing the door. Before he completely shut it, he whispered and smiled.

"Thank you…"

Walking down the stairs, Kaito looked at the drunk spectacle in front of him.

"Um… Meiko? Have you been raiding the wine cabinet again?" He cautiously asked, so that he won't provoke her to attack.

Smiling, she whispered in his ear. "Come on, I have something to show you…"

A few seconds later, she dragged him with his necktie into the bedroom before slamming it shut. The rustling of clothes can be heard soon afterward and moans of pleasure…

…to the demise of the twins.

"Rin? Can you hear the scary monster jumping on Otou-san and Kaa-san's bed?" He lifted the blanket, covering half his face in fear.

"Yeah… I hear it too…"

Unfortunately, for someone else, their noise can be heard from next door…

Clutching his pillow in agony, he couldn't take it anymore as a male in his early 20's screamed.

"CAN YOU GUYS, PLEASE, SHUT UP!" He yelled as his companions agreed.

"Yeah, Shi-kun, you tell them." A girl that looked four years younger then him mumbled as she went back to sleep.

"Shima, just go to sleep, ok? Ignore their banging…" His friend said as he continued hugging a female several years older then him under their futon.

"…Fine." His head fell onto the living room floor, hitting the pillow and falling to sleep before another noise began to emerge from the floor underneath them.

"Sekai and his wife are sleeping on the 1st floor… …I'm just going to fall asleep before I'm going to make any unnecessary assumptions…" He mumbled as he fell into the deep, deep abyss of rest…

Author's Note: …Basically, this is a short chapter since nothing came up in my head for the past weeks. I've been studying and I'm going to take some exams later on so don't expect any other updates this month until summer vacation starts. If you're wondering on the last part, those people are: Me, Kisa Kagamine, ScarletFoxy, KFG24, Ishtal Sekai (David's OC) and his wife, Becky. Even though she isn't a poster, I'm still going to add her. If you guys are offended, please tell me and I'll adjust it. Read and Review~


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me. It belongs to the Yamaha Corp., Crypton Future Media and other companies that partly own the Vocaloid software.

-----

Chapter 2: An Explosive Experiment

-----

A normal Saturday afternoon, as the sun barely began to set across the horizon of the suburbs of Tokyo, as two mischievous twins finished assembling their device and aimed it at the sky on their back yard.

"You think this is going to work?" Len looked at his female twin, a worried look in his face as he unscrewed the top.

"Of course this is going to work. We saw it on the TV. It HAS to work." Rin watched the contraption as it stands still on the lawn.

"Yeah, like that time where Auntie Miku bought that high power blender. It turned out to be a cardboard cutout." He grumbled as he stands up and wipes his hand on his pants. "Ok, it's done."

Both of the blonde twins stared at each other for a minute before dropping a few red tablets into the bottle, screwed the top back on and hide behind the overturned table a yard away. Ducking for cover, the bottle started to shake and expand a little. Foam started to form at the top of the covered bottle and continued to shake more violently before shooting the cap off completely, complete with sound effects and a geyser of soda erupting from the confines of the plastic container.

Both Rin and Len watched the geyser with envy and cheered.

"Mentos and Diet Coke REALLY do explode!" The twins high-fived each other and jumped up and down in their confirmed discovery.

Unfortunately, the sound of breaking glass was included in the sound effects.

"WHAT THE HELL KNOCKED OVER THE POT OF CURRY!? HOLY CRAP, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WINDOW!?" A male voice pierced through the air and thump can be heard as the twins looked at each other slowly and said one word.

"Run."

And run they did, as they ran through the backyard, into the house and closed the glass door in a panic.

-----

The blue-haired adult looked up from his newspaper and glanced at the twins, who just sat on the couch on the other side of the table.

"What happened to you two?" Kaito said, raising an eyebrow at their sudden fatigue. Both the twins merely looked at each other and stared at their father.

"Nothing, Father." They smiled nervously and shifted in their seats. He raised his other eyebrow also in suspicion and looked at his children some more as they're still smiling sheepishly. A few seconds later, the doorbell rang.

"Bakaito, get the door!" Meiko yelled from the kitchen, continuing to chop up shitake mushrooms.

The azure-haired adult stared at the twins before putting down the newspaper on the table and stood up, walking to the front door. Opening the wooden door, Kaito expected to see no one on the front porch as a practical joke.

Instead, there was a male with black hair, with a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans, a green frilly apron hanging off his front as his glasses began to slip off his nose.

Oh, and he was also doused in curry, from top to bottom.

An awkward silence followed before the stranger spoke up.

"Hi, did you saw two little kids, one male, one female, the female has a white ribbon in her hair, both blonde, called Len and Rin, and apparently are little demon spawn from the Satan himself?" He said while holding up a soda bottle that's labeled 'Property of Rin and Len'.

"Well, my wife may be that evil but calling her the Satan is a little overdoing it, don't you-"

"I don't care about your wife! Do you know these children or not?" He said in a pissed off tone.

"Yes, I know these children. They are MY children. May I ask, who are YOU?" Kaito said as he glared at the person on the front porch.

"I'm your neighbor."

-----

A few minutes later, Kaito, Len and Rin found themselves in the living room next door, as the curry-doused person went into the bathroom to change. Meanwhile, the twin were whispering to each other as they sat on the couch as their father stared at the glass bird that kept dipping into a glass of water on the desk in front of them.

'Psst. Rin. Should we run for it?'

'I don't know. We aren't supposed to be in a stranger's house but Oba-san is here.'

'Did he offer us candy?'

'No.'

'Lollipop?'

'Nope.'

'A hot dog?'

'…I have no clue why you said hot dog, Len, but no.'

'…Hot dog just came into my mind for some reason…'

As they finished their debate about running away, the man entered the living room, now wearing a white T-shirt and a pair of dark jeans, and sat onto the couch on the other side of the glass desk the couch the twins and their father were sitting on.

"So, shall we begin introductions?"

"Kaito here." He said as he kept on staring at the glass bird.

"Rin." "Len." Both of the twins chirped up as they reply at the same time with a grin plastered on their faces.

"Yes, I know you quite well, you two." He said as he holds up a soda cap in front of his own face.

"I was the one who was making a pot of meat curry for dinner when, for some strange reason, a magical genie popped from it!" He said as his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"REALLY!?" The twins and Kaito stared at awe as everyone else gradually stared at Kaito.

Sadly, Kaito still hasn't got the use of sarcasm to this day.

"Uh, no. As I was saying, for some strange reason, a soda cap exploded my window, tipped my pot of curry and spilled it across the floor. So I went in and slipped in the spicy, meaty mess. A few seconds later, my WIFE slipped too. Thankfully, there was no glass shards on the floor and if there was, we would've been in the ER right now." The man said as he took a piece of meat out of his hair and threw it towards the garbage can.

"Wait, you have a wife?" Kaito looked at the strange man as he stared back.

"Yes, I have a wife. She's out shopping with some, no, wait, ALL of the female residents that live here."

"Is she scary as you?" Rin confusedly ask as the man facepalmed.

"I'm not scary and neither is she."

"You have girls that live in the same house as you?"

"Yes, but I have no relationship with them and one of them is not in any relationship, I think."

As the person muttered and counting on his fingers, Rin chirped up.

"By the way, you never told us your name."

"Oh, yeah. It's Hoshigami Shima. Shima is my first name. Hoshigami is my last." Shima shifted in his chair and rested his head on his hand, his elbow on the armrest.

"So you're Japanese?" The blue-haired adult looked up from the contraption and stared at the glass gun that's on top of the wooden cabinet.

"No, I'm Chinese. My close friend had the emigration papers and… …Well, let's just say she's very fond of the name." He looked the other way and stared at the little twins.

"…You guys want some ice cream? David bought a lot of them two days ago…" He mumbled as he walked towards the kitchen and opened up the freezer and inspected the contents of it.

"Ok, I have blueberry, strawberry, apple, vanilla, banana, orange, and some other flavors I have no clue whatsoever."

"Orange."

"Banana."

"Any."

Looking behind his shoulders, he was taken aback by the sudden appearance of Rin, Len and their father as they respectively called out the flavors they want.

'_How the hell did they came here so silently? Are they ninjas?'_ Removing the thought and considering it as completely absurd, he handed them the popsicles that they want as they cheerfully gobbled up the frozen and creamy treat.

-----

Five minutes later, everyone stood on the front porch of the twin's house as Kaito handed over the cash to fix the damages.

"Around 200 U.S. dollars to buy the window so considering the conversion rate into Japanese Yen totals…" Shima started counting on his hands. "…around 20,000 yen. That should suffice." Kaito counted and placed the money from his wallet into his hand, thankfully taking it. Looking at Rin and Len, he smiled. Albeit a weak one but it was still a smile.

"Next time, don't shatter my window. Do that in the park, okay?" He said as he ruffled their hair, both of them smiling and nodding.

"Good. I'll see you guys later." After a formal handshake with the other adult, the family waved at their neighbor as he went back home.

"Well, I bet your mother is waiting for us, so you can go in first while I have to close the door, ok?"

Both of the twins nodded and ran inside as soon the door opened a crack and ran towards their mother in the kitchen, as she embraced them with open arms, a spatula in one hand and a ladle on the other.

"How was the day of my two favorite kids in the whole wide world?" She said as she nuzzled both of them.

"It was good. Our neighbor gave us ice cream~" The twins said as they sat onto their wooden chairs.

"That sounds good…" Meiko said cheerfully as she tasted the stew with the ladle.

"…Oh. One more thing. Father kept on staring at our neighbor's thing."

What the blond male meant was the glass bird placed on the wooden desk that kept on dipping into a glass of water but, unfortunately for Kaito, Meiko took it the wrong way as she kicked him out of the bedroom and he slept on the couch, hugging his pillow three hours later.

-----

Author's Note: Got to feel sorry for Kaito, huh? Oh, and there's a bit more so read on and review! Reviews make the world go 'round!

-----

"A-ah…"

A yawn escaped her mouth as the woman continued to walk on the cement pavement, her shoes clacking on the ground, black-jet hair shining in the streetlights as her briefcase waved around and around as she went into a abrupt stop, in front of a house.

"…No one's home? Oh, well…" Sighing, she made her way to the door and inserting the engraved key and twisting it, several locks can be heard as the door slowly opened. Walking in the living room, the moonlight glimmering though the blinds was the only light source.

Sighing, she turned around…

Before she got tackled onto the carpet floor.

"Gah!" Falling face up, she squinted at her assailant and found that there was several other people crowded around her body.

…_Oh, crap._

A second later, the light turned on, blinding her for a few moments as she heard the voices of her friends.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TANYA!"

She smiled as she looks at the person hugging her, his black hair tickling her nose and emitting the smell of shampoo.

"Happy birthday, 'sis'." He said as he smiled and hugs tighter.

-----

Another so called Author's Note:

This is to Rietto, a huge fan of this story. Happy sweet 16, Tanya. Told you I had a special way of saying 'happy birthday'. Happy birthday.

Read and review, please!


	4. Chapter 2 and Half

Chapter 2.5 : Happy Late Halloween!

-----

The pale white full moon waned over the city, as if the spirits will come out of the deep depths of Hell and haunt everyone in their paths. Despite this, the two adult's jaws were wide open, as they went around the corner and witnessed the sight in front of them.

"What the…" Kaito whispered before dropping his pumpkin in utter shock, even though he was in a ice cream cone costume as Meiko looked on, and rubbed her eyes in disbelief.

In front of them, the two blonde children were on top of a yellow steam roller and were riding it down the streets before making a slight detour. Jumping on the dashboard, Rin pointed at the pumpkin patch next to their parents as Len smiled and, controlling the levers, started smashing the pumpkins one by one, turning them into flattened orange pulp and seeds, before crushing a ten feet tall pumpkin to it's end.

"NOOO! NOT THE GREAT PUMPKIN!" The giant ice-cream fell to the floor and sobbed as Meiko simply shook her head, hoping this was a bad dream that was caused by the fifteen bottles of wine she drank.

In the end, Len and Rin got a steam roller, Kaito got a bag full of rocks with the shattered dream of meeting the Great Pumpkin and Meiko has a hangover to end all hangovers.

You got to pity them.

-----

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the crackish chapter! Had to find some way to celebrate Halloween, even though it was over three days ago! Read and review!


End file.
